


Two is a Company

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: Mr. & Mr. Nikiforov [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Hacker!Yuri, Hitman AU, Hitman!Viktor, Hitman!Yuuri, M/M, hacker!Phichit, we have the BFFs working together!, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: Writing Prompt:“Well, this is a nice change of scenery.”“It’s a prison cell.”“I was being sarcastic.”





	Two is a Company

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another addition to this beloved series. We have the BFFs working together.  
> I made this in the middle of the night before a weekday morning so please forgive me for any errors. Notify me onegaishimasu and I shall make changes.  
> (has this sudden need for a beta)

“Well, this is a nice change of scenery.”

“It’s a prison cell.”

“I was being sarcastic.”

This is not the first time a field agent, a hitman on a mission, is placed in a four-wall block for crimes against the government which is truthfully not the correct and the entirety of the story. The mission is to find a mole inside the highest levels of the government, identify their motives and eliminate threats to the powerhouses of the country.

Seriously, if this is an internal dispute then local intelligence and manpower should suffice but that is not the case. They are hired to work the job that should have stayed as _one_ job. There is more to this mission than they all thought and it is quickly turning to be a fucked up machination of some background politician who wants the spotlight to turn to them.

Yuuri wants to scream so badly. He is tired, hungry, and aching. He is not paid to solve this hellhole and get his arse handed to him by measly knuckleheads who are not half as good as him in combat _individually_. Yet, they still manage to render him incapacitated.

He was already in the part of the plan where he was to track the mole inside a government safe house and trap him there for interrogation when shit suddenly happened in the form of his partner being taken as a hostage before he could even touch the person. A few minutes of bad guy speech and a round of villain laughter later, Yuuri _and_ his partner ended up in a prison cell of all places at the very bottom of an underground bunker building.

“Think of it this way. I’ve built my beacons to go through the toughest materials. Chances are HQ is already receiving updates from them and sending backup.”

Did he mention how grateful he is to have Phichit as his best friend? He might be the best hacker in town – Yurio is slowly but surely becoming second best – but he is still an engineer at heart. He needs to improve his field work though if he really wants to do the job outside and not within his the safety of his office.

“How did you get them to start up?” Yuuri asks, eyeing the hall through the bars to see if there are guards around. There are none during this time.

So far, there are guards on rotation who passes by their cell. Four in total all dressed in combat uniforms and armed with automatics and standard issue bayonets. He would say military except for the tattoos etched on their necks and carotid. He knows the tattoo patterns well as well as the minute mannerisms underneath the disciplined stances of their forms.

 _Former_ military, then. Possibly hired men.

“They’re voice activated.” Phichit grins as he sits cross-legged on the cold concrete floor and watches Yuuri pace at the bars. “What I don’t get is why we are here. I thought they would poison us or chop our heads off like in the movies.”

Chop their heads off? That’s a bit medieval but he must have been watching too many Disney movies lately. “They’re going to use us as scapegoats, saying they caught and apprehended us just to wash their hands clean.”

“What?! That’s not fair!” His friend grumbles and mutters about how he wants to twist some balls right now and he should have done it earlier if he knew what they were plotting.

There is at least four CCTVs along this hallway alone and one inside their cell. If he busts one camera then their chance of escaping will be gone. If he picked the lock then all the more they would be in trouble. Who knows how many more men outside this facility? They can’t fight all of them without their equipment.

Yuuri can at some point but Phichit…

Phichit, he admits, is a genius when it comes to digital codes but his combat skills need improvement. No offense to him, he is a good fighter and a better one compared to their solitary days but he still needs to polish those punches and close range engagement.

However, in their situation, maybe he could make one option work for them. He does not like it but it’s a gamble.

“Phichit? You still remember the layout of this building, right?”

“Yeah? I do.”

“Do you think you can blind them for a few minutes?”

“Of course, I can. An hour or so, if you want. You just have to get me to a computer – wait a minute, I thought we are waiting for backup?”

“No time. Our target is on the move. We can’t afford to lag behind.” Yuuri pushes his bangs back and turns to Phichit with a wink and gestures for him to hush. He rests his back against the cell door and waits.

There is a ten-minute interval between rotations as observed, each guard changing at a random pick. They are not that efficient in Yuuri’s opinion, possibly passing the time with a round game or something, and all the more it is becoming possible when the interval time is stretched to twelve minutes. Then, the next one was fifteen minutes later and then seventeen minutes.

They did not think Yuuri would notice it but he did. They are distracted and slacking, and when a guard is distracted, they won’t notice a few little details.

He raises both arms high up in the air and makes a careful grasp of a steel bar. Phichit’s eyes widen comically.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Someone on the other side of the cell rumbles a warning. Yuuri glances behind him and rejoices inside. This is the guard who keeps on checking him out, the one who slapped his ass when they shoved him and Phichit inside this damn cell.

Great.

“Stretching.” He bends a knee up and his back naturally bends with it. His top is short enough to reveal some skin and his tactical pants are not enough to hide his, as the team calls it, irresistible _thicc_ thighs. “There isn’t a lot we can do in here other than stare at something and move about.”

Yuuri takes his bent knee higher, stretching his leg further until it is straight in an almost perfect vertical split. He is really thankful for those ballet lessons a long time ago. It has become his hobby to dance while he has time and the discipline and flexibility it gave him are proven useful on many occasions. He isn’t sure if this scenario counts.

“What? Your friend’s not entertaining you enough?” The man scoffs, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“No. He’s complaining too much.” He holds his position for a few more seconds, grunting ever so softly when he feels a tight string of muscles on his thigh stretch. “Besides, I don’t do twinks.”

_Sorry, Phichit._

“And what exactly do you _do_ besides tailing people, hm?” Yuuri releases his position slowly and gently bends forward to reach for the ties of his shoes.

The man’s eyes immediately went south and Yuuri can tell the guy is getting ideas. “I’m good at one-on-one or so they told me. You don’t happen to have a table or something like that around here, do you?”

That sparks some more imagination and a quiet invitation as he can feel _something_ touching his rear while in the middle of retying his laces and Yuuri knows he must persevere for this to work.

“You’re not behaving like you should be. You know what happens to bad boys when they’re naughty.” He straightens up, looking at the guard over his shoulder and keeping up the illusion of innocence on his face and in his words. The hand on his behind keeps on squeezing and Yuuri is starting to plot their demise. They will surely get it, one by one, starting with this one. He will make sure.

“Yes, I know. There’s not much we can do at this point. Your boss is right. His target is more likely dead in a few hours and we have no more options to prevent that considering that we’re locked here in the middle of nowhere.”

He seems to think it through. The man purses his lips and nods, somehow agreeing to his admission. _Idiot_. It just proves that they are confident with their security and it is an infallible system that no one can top. That confidence will be their downfall.

The guard looks up at one of the CCTV and radios his comrades. Phichit pales at the implication but Yuuri silences him with a hard stare.

The cell door opens and the man tugs Yuuri’s arms to his back as he handcuffs him. He tugs his bound arms and pulls Yuuri against his chest. One hand grabs his chin and roughly tilts his head up to reveal his neck. Yuuri gasps.

“You’re lucky you’re cute. We are going to have so much fun with you. If you try anything funny, we can shut you up or your friend in an instant.” The words are whispered in his ear and he fakes a shiver, mewling a little when his ass is forced to grind against the other’s hips.

Yep. He will be the first one to go later.

“Hey! Where’re you taking him?!” Phichit wails as he tries to catch up to them only for the door to close on him.

“None of your business.”

“Wait. I thought it’s only you?” Yuuri looks at him in disbelief as he is hauled out of the cell, leaving Phichit throwing up a storm inside.

“I’d be rude not to share you and my friends are bored. Bet you will be a fair game to all of us.” The guard chuckles low and predatory and regards Yuuri with a lecherous gaze. Yuuri growls at the man, tugging at his restraints in an attempt to freedom but to no avail. This is not what he wanted to happen.

But it is all according to plan.

He can handle them. He did.

The door opens a few minutes later and Phichit teeters hesitantly out, unsure what is happening.

“In here, Phichit,” Yuuri calls from a corner and motions for his partner to come to him.

“Yuuri! Are you okay? You scared the fuck out of me. Oh my God, what did they do? Did they hurt you?” Phichit rushes to him with a tight hug, relief obvious on his face as he inspects his friend for any signs of injuries.

“No. They did not get to that point or on any point at all. I’m not allowing them that pleasure.” He does not want to tell how he manages to take down seven – not four – brawny men who were all trying to get in his pants while in a handcuff and inside a limited room space. It was exhausting but the action he got in return is quite… fun. Yuuri does have a thing with restriction if you know what he means.

“Anyway, I found your gear and a computer for you. It’s still online and linked to the mainframe. Before you shut down the systems and delete all their files permanently, we need to download everything in their database. There is stuff there I want to look into after we get out of this shithole.”

It’s not every day that one would hear Yuuri curse. He only curses in about three times a month or less, not including those he said behind bedroom doors, and when he does curse, it is with feelings and with a genuine anger. The best way to manage it is to focus on the task at hand and maybe find an outlet for this tension.

He did find one in the form of reinforcements piling down the small office where they are making use of a desktop computer to access foreign data. Phichit is quick to load them in his ED.

“How much longer?” Yuuri ducks as a guy swing their fist towards him only to be off balanced with a swift kick towards the shin. The man lands on his back and Yuuri delivers an elbow shot to the diaphragm. He does not hold back.

“A few more minutes!” He sees Phichit muttering towards the monitor – _62 percent… 63… 64… come on!_ – just as he hears the first bullet being fired. The strays bounce off the walls and he orders his friend to duck under the table just as the window shatters and glasses rain on them.

Yuuri registers the automatic rifles being used judging from the output, the loudness and the distance from where they are aiming. The hallway where this office is situated only has two doors in it: one where they are situated and the other one just across from Yuuri. Bullet trajectory suggests that the enemies are only on one end of the hall. The other one where they came from is empty, thank fuck. He tries to get a peek once the shots stop but it only took three seconds for them to start again. Yuuri has no choice but to retreat to safety.

Beside him is an unconscious man who he tackled earlier and punched in the face. Yuuri does not hesitate when he divested him of weapons and ammunition all the while keeping clear of random bullets bouncing about. He shoves a prepped handgun towards Phichit and the other catches it as it slides across the floor. He tucks a couple of bayonets and combat knives in his empty halters, slings some grenades on his hip, and readies a gun on his belt plus an Armalite on his back.

He waits until they change magazines before he strikes. He plasters himself as close to the wall as possible, making it his support as well as his defense when he needs to catch a breather during the unexpected turn of events.

Yuuri pulls the pin of a smoke grenade and threw it with a precise aim towards the men. He waits until there is a series of coughs and shouts echoing from that end of the hall. Phichit joins him on his spot, gesturing that he is done with his work and ready to move out.

“Stay. Wait for my signal.” Yuuri whispers, in which Phichit nods in equal silence. He takes a couple of deep breaths, hyper oxygenating his brain for the information overload coming soon, and holds it.

He charges into the smoke and strikes with a knife in his hand, fast and precise.

Close combat is Yuuri’s most preferred method of engagement. There is this thrill in getting within the striking distance of an active retaliating enemy and once he is within that striking distance, he unleashes the power tamed within his body, honed for this purpose. They won’t know what hit them. He likes the mix of compressed timing and fluid movements during this type of combat and the action is fast paced compared to the precise art of sniping.

He barely registers when something hits his arm, his system fueled by adrenaline, but he feels the soreness bleeding through his muscles. Yuuri clicks his tongue. It takes more than that to actually break him. His body is trained to be durable and enduring for these types of attacks.

He swats the offending item away and puts the perpetrator to sleep.

The smoke finally clears and there are unconscious bodies lying on the floor around him. He sheaths the knife he used on his leg strap after wiping the excess blood on a random guy’s uniform.

It happened so fast, one second he was crouching to the floor to collect a few more ammunition they might need and the next second, he heard the gunshot. Yuuri turns back in alarm and sees his friend kneeling on the floor next to the door frame. Both his hands clutching his handgun with minimal movements.

Phichit has fired. The target is behind Yuuri, probably aiming a gun towards him, and now he lies unconscious on the floor.

“There will be more coming,” Phichit informs as he rushes to Yuuri’s side. Yuuri remains in his spot, collecting a couple more guns and hands them to Phichit. He watches Yuuri’s back while he finishes his work. Their lack of firepower is clearly a crippling issue and they had to get what they can before they head out.

“Yeah, we better get out of here.”

Yuuri preps a gun for use and he finally ushers Phichit to move forward with him still watching Yuuri’s back while they cautiously move along the winding hallway and up the staircases. They encountered more enemies along the way, a few of them they hide from, but the numbers, they noticed, are starting to dwindle.

Well, that is good. Their main goal, for now, is to escape and the lesser the enemies the better.

“There are two security rooms in this place. I’ve shut down both. Once we find the other one, we will be close to the exit. Which iiiiis… that way!” Phichit points to a random corridor on the left. Yuuri does not complain since he trusts his friend to memorize the details while he focuses on their evacuation.

The floor marks indicate that they are in the third basement down and the lack of people blocking their way is becoming too obvious. Yuuri slows down to observe their surroundings in case this is a trap Phichit is still on his heels and following him. Both of them alert to any minute changes.

There is a shout down the hallway that makes the two turn their guns at. Luckily, they have not seen a soul or anything out of the ordinary on that corridor… except for the sound of a fist smacking someone very hard and the sudden pop of bullets in quick successions.

Phichit and Yuuri glance at each other. There is another party inside the facility aside from them? This is concerning, Yuuri thinks. He does not want to face another opposing agent because they are lacking time. He clings to the wall of the corridor, creeping closer to the corner until they are close enough. The fight on that side is still ongoing and he waits until they are done before assessing any more threats to them.

He puts his gun back to his holster and gestures quick commands to Phichit: _I’ll check. When threat, I’ll tackle. You’re back-up._

His friend nods his ascent and holds his gun tight.

The skirmish is still ongoing. There are men cursing and some more punching. Yuuri waits until everything goes quiet once more before taking a peek. Unconscious men lie on the floor, some are breathing, some are… lacking subtle movements. There are bullet holes in the concrete and blood stains on the white wall paint, proof of an intense battle.

Only one man is left standing. His back is turned to him as he bends down to fetch something on the ground. His hood is up so he has no idea what he looks like. Yuuri needs to get closer. He needs to know what this guy looks like should he be a threat in the near future.

Silently, he tiptoes towards the man, a dagger ready in his hand but poised in his back, just in case the other decided to tackle him. The silence is too much and he tries as much not to make a sound unless he wants to –

Yuuri is about to reach towards the guy’s shoulder when a gloved hand suddenly grasps his wrist tight, followed by another for a firmer grip and he drags Yuuri towards his back. His world makes a two-seventy turn when the man – an assailant – pulls him further over his shoulders and slams him down on the floor. Did he just flip him?

The tight hold on his wrist is still there and the man wastes no time in switching his position to straddling his hips in order to incapacitate his lower half. Yuuri grits his teeth as he flings his fists to the man’s flank and his face just so he could turn the tides on him.

He barely registers the man’s expression or the fact that the other turns defensive towards Yuuri’s attacks.

“Yuuri – woah!” The man gasps when Yuuri nearly grabs a fistful of platinum strands of hair from the man’s head that his hood could not cover. “No, wait – Yuuri stop – nyet! Nyet!”

Russian? That was Russian, right? The voice is very familiar, too.

Yuuri stops struggling and takes a moment to look up to his assailant. An angular face with a mop of silvery hair underneath a black hood turns to him in a very glaring reminder of who he is dealing with. No, the enormous forehead alone is enough to tell who he is dealing with but Yuuri will not tell him that. Not when bright blue eyes gaze down at him with such a happy sparkle and those bow lips he wants to kiss as soon as he sees them.

Viktor Nikiforov gives a heartwarming smile before he dives down to capture Yuuri’s mouth in a searing kiss. It’s not as if Yuuri would stop him from doing that when he himself yearns for the warmth and safety that this man gives him. He wanted nothing more but to return back home at the end of the day and return to this man’s embrace where he can just be Yuuri and not Phoenix.

He is out of breath now from the sudden turn of events and Viktor, thank goodness, pulls away with a loud and jolly _mwuah!_ Yuuri is rendered speechless.

“Hello, darling. I’m here to chaperone you.”

Yes, Viktor is here now. Yuuri can’t believe it. He is supposed to focus and reign in his emotions for this operation but – wait a minute.

“Chaperone?”

“HQ intercepted your distress signal and called for immediate personnel available. I happen to be very available but only for you, my love.” Viktor grins… and winks.

Jesus.

His husband is a show-off but Yuuri sees through it.

“You ran off in the middle of a mission again, didn’t you?” He says with a deadpan expression.

“What? Of course, not. I asked permission this time.”

Yuuri sighs. Whoever he is partnered with is clearly going through a lot of painful experiences right now. Poor thing. He will have to send a fruit basket to whoever they are.

“When it comes to you, Yuuri, I am always ready to come to your aid no matter the distance. You only need to ask and I shall do the impossible.” Viktor brushes his thumb against the smooth skin of Yuuri’s cheek, watching as the fairness turns to pink in less than a few seconds. Beautiful.

A harsh static cuts through the mood and the silence of the hallway, even Phichit flinches at the sudden assault of crackling noise. It is coming from Viktor’s HAM radio.

 _“Ahem. Pardon me with your idiotic romance but in case you forgot, we got a villain to catch.”_ They hear Yurio’s voice on the small receiver and, boy, are they glad to know he is working with them.

Phichit walks towards the couple who are now helping each other to their feet. “Did Yurio squeak just now?”

“Yeah. He’s been having them for some time but you can tell the difference by now.” Yuuri answers as he brushes dirt from his tights. “He is a late bloomer.”

“And, he is less angry than before. I guess training does that for you.” Viktor hands Phichit a tablet so he can upload the information he just received from the system into their database.

 _“Oi, baldy, hurry up with your reunion shit and start marching out. I’m not going to burn my ass on this fucking pilot seat waiting for you.”_ Ah, there are some things that need improvement. _“Tic toc, motherfuckers.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ...you know what movie I was watching now prior to making this fic. XD  
>  I'll give you a hint. There is also a hitman there. <3
> 
> You know where to find me! - [@luckychxrmed](http://luckychxrmed.tumblr.com)


End file.
